Rebellion
by Melita Dust
Summary: In the 1920's Edward rebels against Carlisle's wish and feeds off humans. Only the bad ones of course. But what happens when he meets his true love? ExB
1. Hunting Habits

** Rebellion**

** Chapter one: Hunting Habits**

**EPOV.**

It was midnight, and the clouds were so dense it was pitch black darkness in the alleys. Only scum would be out this late in this weather. Even humans could tell a storm was brewing at this point. I walked though alley after alley, waiting for the inevitable. On a night like this all the bad seeds come out to play. The darkness was their cover and the rain would wash away their troubles. Finally I heard it. I found what I was seeking. I found them in an alley behind some storage building. A woman was crying on the ground and two men were standing over her, jeering. I picked up the thoughts of the men.

_What the hell, we may as well have some fun with her. _Disgusted, I tried to tune out his thoughts, when the second man's thought bounced in my head. They were very much alike to the first guy's. Slowly I approached them, as quietly as I could. I did not want to alert them to my presence just yet. I could feel my eyes change color, as I acknowledged my thirst and hatred for these two humans. The woman had started begging, and the men leaned in to say something crude to her. One slapped her. I would kill him first. As he hit her again, she protested loudly. For that, the man kicked her.

"I believe she told you to stop." I said in my lowest, most threatening voice. The men whipped around to face me. They were surprised to see I was only standing a foot away from them. I knew I looked frightening, but they cowered so obviously that it almost made me think they were innocent. Almost. They were wearing suits and trench coats. They had hats on pulled low over their eyes. They were pathetically trying to appear tough, puffing out their chests and standing as tall as they could. Their thoughs revealed that they were both scared "shitless". They knew they were going to die. I had chosen to wear black that night. The color contrasted so much against my skin, it was very apparent I was the color of death. My onyx eyes were narrowed and menacing. My hair was messily coverin my forehead. I truly looked like a vampire when I flashed my bright white teeth at them. They tried to back up but stumbled on the uneven cobble stones. I leaned around the men to see the woman. She was staring at me wide eyed. She didn't know what was going on. She had a cut and I could smell the blood. She needed to leave before I made a mistake.

"Run. Go now!" I demanded. She didn't hesitate. She got up and run past me, flinching slightly. Her low heel was broken so she was limping slightly. Her dress was a classic flappers dress and the material swished violently around her thighs. Her short brunette hair was disheveled and dirty. She was running as fast as she could, as she left the backroad, without a backward glance. I waited awhile until i faced the two men. I could still hear her running but she was a distance away.

"What was that for? You'll be sorry." The man who had hit the woman said. He was obviously the leader.

"I do not think I will be. You however..." I let the sentance trail off, and smiled brightly at them. They cowered. I pushed the man who hadn't spoken yet into the wall. He slumped down unconcious. I did not want him to get away.

"Antonio! Man, what the hell!" The man was startled by my strength. He backed up until he hit the wall. He was shaking violently. I stood very still. Using my vampiric speed to break his wrist. He did not even know I moved. He howled in pain and grabbed his arm. He was crying in fear and in pain. I heard his thoughts.

"God is not going to help you now." Hi eyes widdened as he realized I could hear what he was thinking. "You raped and murdered to many women. Suzie, Anna, hmm, oh, your own sister. Granted you didn't rape her, but you let Antonio, didn't you."

"She was a slut anyway. She stole-" He was cut off by my breaking his other wrist. He still did not realize I moved. His cries of pain were very loud. I was getting to thirsty to keep his up. I grabbed his neck, and he screamed. I bit into his neck and drank, untill after his screaming stopped. I threw him down and turned to Antonio. I drank from him quickly. I had to hurry before someone wandered back here. I threw there bodies in the dumpster and threw a match in there. Quickly, the whole inside caught fire. The brilliant flames were the typical red and yellow colors, withe the occasional blue and green flame from something in the trash. I could smell the bodies burning, they were probably beyond recognition now. I left using the same backroads as before. No one saw me go in, no one saw me go out.

On the walk home my mind was consummed with thoughts. Not unuasual. In fact, a vampires mind was infinitely busier that a human's, but now I was wishing for those mundane brains, humans possessed. Human blood was much more satisfying then animal blood. Why deny something I was destined for? I lost my soul and became a monster. Carlisle is right about innocents. They do not deserve to have life brutally sucked out of them. The men I killed tonight, though, they were not innocents. They deserved justice. They needed to be stopped before they completed their plans on that girl. But was my actions any better then theirs?

**Hmm. Edward is confused. Please reveiw. Tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive critisism...or even flat-out Flames. Review if you like it, reveiw if you hate it. Tell me why! **

**Thanks, Lita.**


	2. Hectic

** Rebellion**

** Chapter two:Hectic **

**BPOV.**

It was early in the morning. Maybe only six o'clock. A storm was raging, but that didn't hide Charlie and Renee's screams. The storm woke them up and fueled their fight. Renee was the one with the anger. Charlie was trying to win her love back. Renee knew she wouldn't be cut out for marriage, but what respectible woman wouldn't get married and have a baby? Renee was to flighty. She wanted to be free under sunny skies, not have any ties. Of course, she loved me, but she still dreamed. Charlie is totally enamored by Renee, but her abuse is wearing him thin. He was a good man who deserved better, but it is nott proper to divorce. And even if they did I doubt he would even look for someone else. I walked to the top of the stairs where I could hear the argument more clearly.

"Charlie, I am _sick _of all this. All I do is stay at home and clean. I barely ever talk to friends or take walks in the sun anymore." Renee was shouting. I would have felt bad for eavesdropping but I already heard it all.

"Nobody is stopping you from doing those things sweetie." Charlie said, with an apology in his tone when he didn't need one. No one _had _been stopping her.

"But you are _always _at work and how would it look to be walking alone?" Renee said heatedly. Charlie looked down shame faced. The reason he was always at work was because he knew she couldn't stand him anymore and he was tired of her yelling.

"You could get together with your friends." Charlie stated quietly.

"They have husbands who want to spend their free time with them. If I was with them, you would have to come." Renee said snidely. I prayed Charlie picked up on it, but he didn't.

"I want to spend time with you." He said with a little aggression. I knew what would come out of Renee's mouth would almost kill him.

"No, you are not understanding. _I_ don't want to spend time with_ you!_" Renee exclaimed. Charlie's head snapped up and tears sprung into his eyes. He blinked them back furiously before they could fall. He said nothing, and just stared at Renee. She sighed.

"Charlie, I do love you but I need something new. That's why I am going to New York. I am going to stay with my mother. Just tell people she is sick or something. Tell Bella I love her." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Her back was towards the staircase, so she did not see me. I noticed for the first time the suitcases by the door that she picked up. She left without a bakward glance.Charlie looked up at me from the doorway. We stared at each other awhile and he knew I had heard it all. He lowered his head and walked into the kitchen.I went into my bedroom, laid down on my mattress and gazed at the ceiling. I didn't know what to think.

After a storm everything always smelled better. This calmed my frayed nerves. I loved my mother she was my best friend but my heart ached for Charlie. He did not deserve that. I walked down the street, my skirts getting wet at the hemlines from the recent storm, on my way to see Charlie at the station . He hadn't said a word all morning, and when he left for work I was nervous. When I arrived I heard Charlie speaking with another officer.

"Gee, this is rough, two men were found in a dumpster, seemingly burned to death. The storm put out the fire but it was to late. They are to far gone to be identified, Chief." The officer said to Charlie. I gasped quietly. What a horrible way to die. Burning slowly. And in a dumpster! Their dignity was violently stipped a way.

"Yes I know. We believe they are Chris Maledetti and Antonio D'Nofrio. Upstanding citizens for the most part. We tried to get them for Maria Maledetti's murder but it didn't stick. What brother would kill his sister? Maybe he did. They must have ran with bad crowds if they were torched." Charlie speculated. I had to stiffle another gasp. this was too horrible.

I backed out of the station and ran. Murdered sister? Charred bodies in dumpster? Charlie speaking of it as if it were a casual matter? It was sick! The sordid details floated around my brain and I tried to outrun them. I arrived at my home outt of breath and dazed. I needed to pull myself together. I needed o make supper. Charlie didn't know how to cook and Renee was gone. I just needed to calm down and cook. When Charlie got home he ate and went to bed, without word. I followed suit. Today was too hectic for me.

**Just wait and see what's yet to come. Read and reveiw please!! whatever you have to say say it! even if it is "qwedvbhjk" anything will do :)**

**Lita**


	3. Looking

** Rebellion**

** Chapter three: Looking**

**EPOV.**

Tonight the full moon was brilliantly shining in the sky, making even the alleys to bright for any crimes to occur. I couldn't hunt tonight. Well, humans anyway. If I needed to, I could get a squirrel. Not that appetizing. Even their blood reflected their stupidity.**(A/N yes I hate squirrels. They are fluff balls of idiocy.)** I decided to take a walk anyway. There could always be an incident.

I walked for hours. It was near five in the morning. Everyone was in bed this night. Late partiers are already home and the streets are empty. Crime had been slow lately. The press alerted the people that a _vigilante_ was out. That would be me. People did not want to be burned to death. As if that is what really killed them. But that doesn't matter. On a rainy day, I walk the streets listening to see what skeletons are in their closet. If I find real skeletons in their mind, I track them until it is night. Then I feed. But not tonight, and maybe not for awhile. The police are getting nosy. I doubt they would discover me, but I need to be cautious. I had to burn the bodies so no bite marks are found. It is hard to say how they would react, but the term vampire would deffinately cross their mind. But the police are horrified that the scumbags are being burned, so they will be very alert.

I found myself walking through a residential part of town. I had not been paying any attention to where I was before but now I realized I walked to the Police Chief's home.I tried to figure out what brought me here. Carlisle would say it was my subconsious begging to be caught for killing those criminals. But I was not! Not at all. I recognized I was to vehement with my denials for that to be entirely true but I ignored it. Besides It was a scent that brought me here. It smelled of freesia, but infinitely better. I walked around the house and looked up. A window was cracked open and the smell was coming from there. Venom filled my mouth. I knew no offender lived here but I desperatly wanted to kill the source of that scent. The closer I was, the strong the scent and I couldn't hold myself back. My eyes turned as black as my murderous thoughts. I wanted to devour that blood. Lick every last drop. But I froze when I heard movement. This momentary surprise shook me out of my stupor, for at least a second. I stopped breathing. I still wanted to kill that human but now I had a little more control. A brunette figure walked in front of the window. If I didn't know better, I would have said she was a vampire. She was very pale and extremely gorgeous and he skin under her eyes was purple. But she wasn't one of the damned. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, not a ruby red or even a topaz color. She was struggling to close the window, as well. If she was a vampire, it would have been ridicoulously easy. Her purple eye lids were from a lack of sleep, not a lack of humanity. When she finally got the window closed, she turned and walked out of sight.

I knew she was the source of the delicious scent, and I did not breathe again until I was in my apartment. I ran as fast as I could and twenty seconds never felt so long. When I started breathing I realized how tense I was. Every muscle was tight, and relaxing them was hard. Tonight I would deffinately need to hunt.

**BPOV**

I woke up with chills all over my body. Goose bumps running up my arms and neck. I knew that the temperature was warm, yet I was still cold. I tried burying myself in blankets but I was still freezing. I delayed getting up to close the window because I knew the floor would be cold against my bare feet. When I did get up, the floor was okay but my teeth were still chattering. I walked quickly to the window and started to close it. Another chill ran up my spine and I recognized it as fear. I was afraid. I struggled with the window and when it finally closed I turned and forced myself to calmly walk back to bed. I jumped in and pulled the blankets tightly around myself. I was sitting up wide eyed. I felt ridicoulous. I was seventeen, and afraid of the dark. It was my tired mind. I stayed up late, musing about the dumpster killings, and now my brain was to tired to be realistic. Nothing will hurt me in my own home.

I fell back asleep eventually but when I woke up to start the day I was dead on my feet. I neatened up the house and started Charlie's supper. Then I dozed on th sofa, not really asleep, not really awake. When Charlie got home we ate silently. Just as I was going to go to bed early, to make up for last night, Charlie stopped me.

"Bells, could you come here?" He asked from the living room.

"Yes." I replied, and walked over to him expectantly. He motioned for me to sit down and waited until I was settled.

"Bella, normally your mother would speak to you about this but, she is not here." Charlie started. I knew he was torn up over her leaving but he was doing well.

"You are coming of age and I think it is time you look for a possible husband. If you start now, you can have a year until you are eighteen to be married. It is the proper thing to do. Some of your friends are already married. I don't want to give you up but this is how it is suppose to be. Tonight everyone one the force is getting together with family, and I know some suitable boys will be there." Charlie frowned deeply at the thought. I suspected Renee put him up to it before she left.

"Dad, I am not sure this is the best idea." Charlie knew I was thinking about him and Renee.

"Bells, your mother and I married at eighteen but we only knew each other for about two months. I encourage you to find someone now so that you have a whole year to get to know them."

"But what if I pick wrong the first time? Then I won't have a whole year anymore."

"Bella, no love is perfect. Sometimes one needs to learn to love someone." Charlie said. So basically he was telling chose one and deal with it. Lovely.

"Okay dad. I will go with you and find a suitor tonight. I'll go get ready." I doubted that I would find anyone but I tried to make him happy.

"Good girl. Don't take too long." Charlie said shuffling to his own room to get ready. I chose to wear a black skirt and white shirt set. Respectable. I pulled my long hair into a low chignon. I met my father at the door and we walked to the station. I dreaded this evening. If I didn't find someone I would disappoint Charlie, if I did I would have to get married. I wanted to get married, but not anytime soon. If I was lucky I would live to be sixty. Twenty five is a good marrying age. To me anyway, everyone else veiwed that as spinsterhood.

When we arrived we were greeted by a bunch of cops and their families. I talked to wives, daughters, and sons. The wives were curteous, the daughters were exuberant, and the sons were boastful. Only a few were my age. Most were younger. Only ten or twelve years old. The ones my age were engaged. Except one.

"So Bella. How have you been?" Officer Newton's son asked.

"Fine Mike. And yourself?" I asked politely.

"Perfectly well, I've been training to be a cop. I have a few veiws on the recent slayings-"

"Mike," I cut him off, "I don't think that that is proper conversation to have with a lady."

"Oh." Mike was blushing from my reprimand, looking down.

"But it is great that you are following your father's footsteps." I said to make him feel better. It worked, his head snapped up and his chest puffed out. He had been about to say something but I quickly made an excuse to go outside for some air. Alone.

I walked along the alley behind the station and back. The crisp air was refreshing. God, if I had to pick Mike, that would be undeniable bad for me. Charlie, on the other hand would love it. I sat on the curb and inhaled the air. What could I do? Mike Newton would start calling soon, and I didn't want to be with him. Ever. I was getting a headache .The lack of sleep and Mike situation was getting to me. I went back inside to Charlie and asked to go home. He agreed easily. This wasn't really his scence. We walked home and went to bed. Thankfully I had been too tired to even dream.

**Tell me what you think! Pm me or answer my poll! please and thank you :)**

**Lita**


	4. Meeting

**Rebellion**

**Chapter four: Meeting**

**EPOV**

I quickly found an easy kill. A stoned drug dealer that was trying to sell to children. I had heard about him for some time and it was easy to find his haunt. Some warehouse on the back roads. So typical. His blood was somehow affected by the drugs and it wasn't appealing, but he had to be eliminated. As soon as I was finished, I burned him and left as per usual. I was going over rooftops to avoid attention when I caught her scent. Looking down from the edge of the building I could see her pacing. Her beautiful features displayed hopelessness. She paced up and down the alley and I couldn't help but wonder why. Surely this devine creature was no criminal. Her clothes were not flashy or revealing like a lot of the women have been wearing recently,and her hair was very respectable. She looked like a school teacher.

I noticed she sat on the curb and rubbed the back of her neck. She was obviously stressed out. She was probably out to get some air. I realized she was behind the police station. They were having a little shindig tonight for some reason. Her father must be in the force. Or husband? No. She was alone last night when I saw her. There was no other scent in the room. Some families are very chaste, though. Seperate rooms could be the deal.

Get a grip, Edward, I thought to myself, she is a human. Who cares if she is married. I couldn't explain the jealousy that washed over me. It was quickly replaced with disapointment, when I saw her go inside. I jumped off the ledge onto the roof of the station to wait for her to come out. It only took a few minutes and she walked out with an older man. Their scents were similar enough that I was sure he was her father. They looked alike as well. I followed them home and listened to her movements and finally her slow even breaths of sleep.

"Oh dear, I lost the poodle." The woman inside said as clear as crystal. Poodle? Their is no scent of dog anywhere on this block. What is she talking about? And to whom?

"Oh, no poodle. Okay. No no no." She said. Each "no" was getting more hysterical. I was seriously wondering what was going on.

"No I don't want to. Mike, marry yourself." Mike? Who was Mike? Did he propose to her? I had so many questions.

"I think you are vile, Mike." Wait, was he in there with her? Nope, no scent or extra set of lungs to hear, or any thoughts. Wait, no thoughts? I listened closer. I could hear her fathers dream down the hall, and his breathing, I could hear her breathing but no thoughts at all. I heard her roll over in bed, before she mumbled something about a woman named Renee. She was still asleep. She was sleep talking. It all made sense now. Well except the poodle.

"No Mike Newton, no poodle, No Renee. Good, okay, bad." They lovely woman murmured, then said nothing the rest of the night.

In the morning I stuck around to see if I could figure out who they were. She called him dad, so that answered that and he called her "Bells". Was that her name or a nickname? I wasn't sure. But I knew I wanted to have a little meeting with the _vile_ Mike Newton. If that whole thing didn't confuse me so much, it would have been hysterically funny.

I knew where an Officer Newton lived so I started there. Luckily a Mike answered the door. I could tell immediately he was alone in his house.

_'pretty boy lostt?'_

"Can I help you?"

"I am wondering if you know anyone named-" What could I say? Certainly not _Bells_, that might not be her name. "Bella?"

_'Ah pretty boy wants to get to _know_ Isabella Swan. Ha I'll stop that.'_

"Yes, I am involved with her. Soon to be married."

" Really,that's not what I heard."

_'damn what did he hear? ahhh..._

"Well, We've only seen each other once but she is completely smitten with me." Yeah I'll say, Vile Newton.

"Oh are you sure? Well at the station last night she seemed to be running from you." Swing in the dark...

_'Oh shit. I didn't see him there!'_ And a home run. I couldn't help but smirk. Mike's face was hilarious as he tried to think of something to say.

"Well, goodbye Mike." I turned and walked away. I could be merciful to slime balls even.

Luckily there was a lot of cloud cover so I was not sparkling as I walked down the street. People stared nonetheless. Humans naturally shy away from my kind. They watched in fear and awe. We were exceptionally beautiful. They gave me a wide berth as I passed. I figured that was good. If they got to close I might do something. Now that I have been drinking human blood I felt I had less self-control. Their blood smelled sweet and I could hear it rushing through their veins. I tried not to think about that though.

I went back to Isabella's house. Her name fitted her perfectly. Only a true beauty could pull off that name. I could tell I was becoming obsessed but I didn't care. Something about her pulled me to her, like gravity. I could see her in the living room reading. A strand of her straight hair was falling in her face but she didn't notice. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. She looked delectable.

After awhile she got up and moved into the kitchen. I could hear her preparing dinner for her and her father. When she was finished she wandered towards the door. I quickly hid, as she came out and sat on her stoop. I left so she wouldn't see me. I looked like a stalker.

I walked down the street slowly. I heard steps behind me and I saw her walking behind me. She wasn't paying attention. She stumbled and started to fall. If my heart wasn't dead, I would have had a heart attack. I ran to her, trying not to use vampiric speed and caught her before her head hit the cobblestones. She looked up at me and smiled. My eyes were dark enough that she didn't see a blood red color. I wasn't breathing because she would have been to tempting.

"Thanks," She said sweetly. I smiled and helped her up.

"I am going to visit my father at the station, he's the chief. " She was rambling, when she noticed her face turned red in the loveliest blush. Her beautiful chocolate eyes went down.

"Well, I am Edward." I said, not wanting to use to much of my oxygen.

"Bella. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. I took it hesitently in mine. She gasped as she felt how could I was but didn't yank her hand back right away.

"Sorry," I said, looking in her eyes. She blushed and looked down. I helped her up, noticing we were both on the ground with her in my lap.

"Do you mind if I walk you? I would worry if I didn't. I don't want you to fall again." I smiled at her. She smiled and nodded. I took another breath of air and was almost overwhelmed by her scent but kept it in check. We walked in a comfortable silence. She seemed to be in deep thought and I stared at her, discretely I hope. She would look up at me from the corner of her eyes occasionally. She would blush when she noticed I saw and looked back down. She didn't seem to be afraid of me. This annoyed me. Did she have any sense of self preservation? She should be running from me as fast as she could.

"Well thank you." She said as we approached the station.

"Of course it was my pleasure. I'll see you around." I said and turned and walked away. I walked swiftly but not to fast to attract attention. Bella. She was the most amazing person I have ever met. I was drawn to her. She was all I could think about.

**Reviews Please!!** **I am new at this so advice please!**


End file.
